


The Downfall of Sakura

by tokilu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokilu/pseuds/tokilu
Summary: Traumatic events have made our pink-haired protagonist fall into a spiral of alcohol and men. What will happen when Sakura gets promoted to jounin and has to move to the apartment next to Kakashi's? Will she continue with her chaotic life?Welcome to the beggining of this multichapter story full of tragedy, angst and bad coping styles. And of course, smut, already included in the bad coping style.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Downfall of Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> For the warnings, please, read the tags. They'll be updated regularly.  
> Reviews are always appreciated!  
> And my tumblr in case you want to follow me: https://lampuga.tumblr.com/

_«I'm shaking up with the trees, how I keep the leaf in the middle.»_

_Noname._

_***_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Someone was knocking on the door reluctantly and repeatedly. Naruto had to leave his ramen half eaten to get up to open it. Who could it be at this hour? The moon had long since risen.

He opened the door wide, welcoming the person behind him in only his jounin's cargo pants.

"Sakura-chan!” he exclaimed, his smile spreading across his face at the unexpected visit of her friend, not at all self aware of his half nudity. The gesture was short-lived, as he saw the state of the kunoichi.

Sakura was completely drenched from the rain. It was pouring. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. The clothing clung to her body like a second skin, though she did not wear much of it. It looked like some sort of old, worn-out black pajamas with what in the past might have been a leaf symbol print.

However, the worst thing was her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was swollen, she looked like she had been crying. Her loose, wet hair stuck to the sides of her face, and her lips were blue from the cold. Her trembling was severe, with her lips and jaw tight, trying to hide her emotions sharply.

“Kami, come in, you're…” Naruto muttered, suddenly serious, but was interrupted by Sakura when he had to step aside to abruptly let her in.

Sakura stood still in the middle of his bedroom, which served as his living room. She turned her back on him.

“Sorry about the mess, I was not expecting visitors," he said uncomfortably, scratching his neck. “Are you... Are you all right?”

She didn't answer. At the lack of response, he took a couple of hesitant steps towards her.

“I’ll get a towel," he finally said.

Before he moved, she spoke, or more accurately, whispered. “Can I sleep with you?”

“Uhm... You mean...? Sure, you can…” he began to babble, suddenly nervous.

Sakura turned and looked at him. Then she started to take her clothes off slowly, never taking her eyes off him. She pulled her top off over her head, revealing two small but firm breasts with hard nipples, probably from the cold. Naruto's gaze was directed at them instantly, his jaw unclenched and his lips parted in a gesture of surprise. For so many years he had wanted this moment to arrive, in which finally Sakura... but not like this, everything was too strange, too forced, and he had to say something, but, before being able to reason what was happening, Sakura began to lower her shorts slowly. She let them fall with a wet sound to the floor, keeping only some small white panties that, for the humidity, did not have much function.

She turned again and went to the bed, to his bed. Naruto turned off the light and followed her, completely forgetting, perhaps for the first time in his life, the hot ramen on the table.

Sakura clutched as tightly as possible to the corner of the futon, which was not large enough for the two of them. It was impossible not to brush against each other, and as she did so, Naruto noticed that her skin was cold.

“Sakura, do you want to t—”

“Can you hug me?” she muttered in a whisper so faintly that Naruto thought for a moment he had imagined it.

He began to approach her slowly, like a frightened deer, and wrap his hand around her waist. She looked so small, so fragile, so cold. He noticed the skin tightening under his fingers, though her leg came closer to his.

Not five minutes had passed when Sakura turned around. They were very close. The moonlight coming through the ajar window was dim, but it allowed Naruto to see her features. Her face held a serious look which she had showed him before, and her eyes showed infinite anguish. They no longer looked so swollen, but the redness of their edges brought out the green in her iris, turning the green into something that bordered on the radioactive. It was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen.

Before he could say anything, Sakura moved forward and captured his lips with hers in a quick kiss. Too surprised to do anything, Naruto licked his lips, those that had received an icy touch, just like the rest of the kunoichi's body. They tasted like salt, like tears. Sakura seemed to interpret this as some sort of clue and thrust her tongue into Naruto's mouth, playing with it and urging him to move.

Naruto's mind was working at a thousand miles an hour. A large part of his brain thought that that was wrong, but another large part was drunk by Sakura's lips, which moved with infinite desperation against his. They licked, sucked, bit. Before being able to process it, Sakura pushed him, placing him on his back, and continued the kiss. Her nipples brushed Naruto's bare torso in an upward and downward line, according to the tandem of the kiss, causing even more havoc to the poor jinchūriki. His hands went to the girl's sides, trying to stop her. If she kept moving like that...

“Sakura, Sakura. What's wrong? Talk to me," Naruto begged, trying to get out his kiss.

Sakura looked at him languidly for some time. Then, the kunoichi collapsed on his chest and sank her head on Naruto's shoulder. A sob followed another and in a few moments she was crying silently over him.

She weighed so little. She was so soft. Her skin was slowly warming up, Naruto thought with relief. He let her cry. His arms moved without his permission, one embracing her back and the other stroking her hair. He whispered words in her ear, words of calm, of the love only he knew he felt for her. He was trying to calm her, though he did not know if it was possible.

Before he knew it, both of them had fallen into a deep sleep. Or at least, one of them.

***

Naruto woke up thinking he hadn't slept that well in a long time. Normally he had no problem falling into a deep slumber, but he was especially comfortable.

But something was quite out of place. He noticed a hot wetness on his neck that was sending direct reactions to his groin. He opened his eyes slowly and realized what it was: Sakura was eating his neck with slow but steady movements. A grunt of pleasure came from deep in his throat. Outside, it was still dark.

The kunoichi's other hand was on his stomach, circling the tattoo of his abdomen. His breathing became even more labored. No one had ever touched his tattoo, the seal of the kyuubi, let alone did it that... way.

Sakura's fingers continued downward and her mouth parted from his neck, catching Naruto's gaze. They seemed questioning. Her index finger began to run down his length, completely erect inside his pants. Naruto's eyes were wide open, already out of his sleepy state, and he could do nothing but nod slightly, innocently in his inexperience. Sakura's features showed no change, save that her eyes now looked at him curiously.

Her hand reached into his black pants pulling him out while her other hand pulled them down to his knees. Sakura slid over him until she was between his legs, and without warning, licked his erection from the bottom to the top with her eyes closed. Naruto had to squeeze his eyes as well, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure. When he noticed her mouth closing over his manhood, his hand moved automatically over Sakura's hair, a deep snarl forming in his throat. Her tongue moved in circles without rest as her head went up and down rhythmically. He opened his eyes and wished not to do so, as she had just moved away enough to drop a mixture between her saliva and the precum and was distributing it with her hand. He released the breath he had been holding in a gasp.

Then he realized something. Sakura's eyes were closed, as they were a moment ago. He remembered the sadness he saw in them before she went to sleep, understood that what she was doing was some sort of... substitute? And he did not understand the motives, but he understood the act.

He stood up on his elbows and moved away a little. Sakura slid her hands from his thighs to his calves. She was not looking directly at him; her eyes seemed to be fixed on his abdominals. His heart tightened a bit more. She could not even look into his eyes.

“Sakura, did something happen?” Naruto tried again. At her lack of response, he spoke. “I do not... not that I don't want to, but…” Naruto's breathing was still labored, but he was doing his best to calm down.

Then, Sakura came even closer to him. Naruto's eyes followed her as best they could under the dim light that outlined her silhouette. She placed one leg on each side of his legs, kneeling above him. She lowered her head and looked into his eyes. They were glazed, and her face was pleading. Her eyebrows pressed together and her eyes narrowed in a gesture of pain. She licked her lips and brought them close to Naruto's forehead, giving him small kisses from his crown to the tip of his nose, while whispering "Please... please..." very softly, almost in a prayer.

Please, please.

“I need you, Naruto.”

And that was all it took for him to give in.


End file.
